Architect
Architects are massive, mechanical Remnant constructs that inhabit golden worlds in the Heleus Cluster and are encountered by Pathfinder Ryder of the Andromeda Initiative in 2819. Description A rare and awe-inspiring sight, Architects are colossal Remnant constructs that burst from the ground, using multiple element zero cores to hover and attack from above. They dwarf buildings and ground vehicles, and their armor is impenetrable to all known small arms fire, including mass accelerator rounds. Only the power cores on an Architect's body appear vulnerable, and even they show signs of self-repair capabilities given enough time. Each Architect is armed with multiple defensive systems, each extremely dangerous. Ferrofluid reservoirs and minifacturing peripherals allow it to create smaller Remnant units to swarm enemies. Its most devastating attack is an electrically charged energy burst that swarms with fluidly replenishing shrapnel, overcharging shields and then shredding a target. Though an Architect cannot be destroyed, disabling its power cores will ground it, giving an opportunity to interface with its central processor and reprogram its current directives to compel it to leave. The name "Architect" precedes their initial sighting. Peebee claims she theorized the existence of a Remnant that was responsible for excavating the space needed for vaults, and for building other Remnant infrastructure. These Architects, simply by size alone, appear to fit that profile. Encounters Eos Ryder is asked by Hainly Abrams during Making An Impression to deploy three seismic hammers to monitor unusual seismic activity near the outpost at Prodromos. After placing the second hammer over either an aquifer or natural gas deposit, Ryder is tasked with placing a third hammer. When the third hammer is placed, an Architect reveals itself as the cause of the seismic anomaly and attacks Ryder. Once defeated and interfaced with by the Pathfinder, the Architect retreats into Eos's orbit and holds in standby mode, monitoring the planet's atmosphere. Voeld Ryder is tasked with searching for a missing Initiative science team during Missing Science Crew by Taerve Uni outpost mayor Priya Blake. The Pathfinder finds the team's shuttle, which was destroyed leaving all of its occupants dead. An Architect is revealed to be the culprit, who then attacks Ryder at an abandoned kett base. Once defeated and interfaced with by the Pathfinder, the Architect retreats into Voeld's orbit and enters standby mode. Kadara Ryder is asked to search for a cultist named Bishop in the Kurinth's Valley during Old Skinner. Upon discovering Bishop's corpse, an Architect attacks Ryder and the team. After being defeated and interfaced with, the Architect retreats into Kadara's orbit and enters standby mode. In standby mode, it appeared to continue to monitor Kadara's groundwater. Elaaden Ryder is tasked with destroying an Architect by Kariste Archana during Architect on Elaaden. The Architect is found prowling over a Remnant ruin above the planet's Languish region. Like the other Architects, once defeated, it retreats to Elaaden's orbit and remains in standby mode. Meridian The Archon summons an Architect when Ryder confronts him and he successfully accesses the Remnant vault network. The Architect harasses the Pathfinders' squad while the twin works to sever the Archon's connection. Unlike other Architects, this Architect can't be defeated but can be targeted to temporary stop harassing fire by destroying the Conduit (head). Capabilities Offensive Architects have a variety of weapons, mostly mounted around its "head"; # A rapid-fire energy cannon, capable of shredding any targets caught out of cover. # A grenade "shotgun", which saturates a small area with around a dozen timed explosives. Can deflect off cover in most cases. # A red spherical field with swarming Remnant 'shards' that explodes after a short delay. Largely ignores cover. #* In certain situations, this attack may also generate a damaging electrical field that persists for a short time after the initial detonation. # A projected cone or column of the above attack that is stopped by cover. # A sustained electrical 'dome' field generated between its 'leg' conduits when it is anchored in place. Defensive Each Architect is armed with multiple defensive systems, each extremely dangerous. Ferrofluid reservoirs and minifacturing peripherals allow it to create smaller Remnant units to swarm enemies. The Architects' armor makes them impervious to ground fire but they are vulnerable when their tendril and head conduits are exposed. Tactics Each stage becomes progressively harder. Try to damage (but not destroy) as many components as possible, to at least below half health. This makes stages 2 and 3 significantly easier and faster to complete. Once done a "leg component" is destroyed, the Architect will fly off towards somewhere else not far away in the same battleground. Try not to get close when it lands, or Ryder might be too close and without cover. Approach in the ND1 Nomad if possible to allow a quick retreat. Repeat until the third tendril is destroyed and by then, the accumulated damage inflicted upon its head will leave Ryder just one more push to finish it off. Once done, its head will fall to the ground, leaving Ryder a chance to interface with it. Once interfaced, the Architect will drop loot and fly off to the planet's orbit, where it remains dormant. Stage: Attack Pattern While local hazards and cover opportunities vary, its attack cycles and the corresponding countermeasures are the same: # Stage One: The Architect plants its 3 tendrils into the ground, leaving one outside its shield, which will expose its inner parts from its armor, attack until it closes and prepare for next stage. # Stage Two: The Architect will open is head and bring its main gun online against Ryder. However, the main gun takes time to charge and its strike area can be easily seen with its targeting beam, attack the exposed head until it closes and prepare for next stage. # Stage Three: The Architect will now spawn a squad consisting of a Breacher, Assembler, Observer, and Nullifier. Once dealt with, prepare to repeat the cycle until that particular tendril is destroyed. Powers *Tactical Cloak is useful to evade the Architect's sight. *Charge helps to survive troop waves by keeping Ryder's shields up. *Barricade can save Ryder's life if caught in the open from a machinegun volley. *Turbocharge will drastically increase Ryder's weapon damage. *Overload and combo detonators such as Energy Drain can be very useful. **Energy Drain perhaps being the most beneficial detonator power as it restores Ryder's shields and can also act as a primer and detonator to Overload if Energy Drain is specced accordingly. Weapons *Assault rifles and shotguns are optimal for low-level characters. *Kett-manufactured weapons, namely the Thokin and Dhan, prove effective against the Architect. *Ryder can also consider carrying a Reegar Carbine to deal with the troops it summons, as its torrents of electricity shred through shields and Remnant health. Consumables *Disruptor Ammo is an obvious choice as it increases damage against shields and synthetics. *Ryder could also consider carrying Cobra RPGs to effectively bypass the main gun stage by putting a shot through to the vulnerable conduits as the Architect brings its head about.